Tanuki Maddness
by Koniko-chan
Summary: when Kaoru buys a mischievous Tanuki disguised as a teakettle what kind of mischief will this shape shifter cause? r&r please
1. Default Chapter

Tanuki Madness

AN: Hi guys! I needed to start a lighter story my other fic took a dark turn so I needed to have something light to even things out ^_^. On the brush writing bit I've had to write with materials like that before, it is so hard! But it still is fun, I'm just glad kaoru is a better writer than me lol! I hope you guys like   

Disclaimer: Yes Yes I own them all and little pink buffalos fly ^_~

Chapter 1:

            Kaoru smiled as she walked through the market shopping always seemed to please her. She already held several packages in her arms and she was ready to add a few more to the stack. 'I can hardly wait to see what Kenshin thinks of the new gi I bought him.' She giggled at the thought of his face as he opened the package.  

            A cold breeze blew by whipping her ebony hair against her face, a continuous reminder that winter was here. In fact that was the reason for so many packages Kaoru had recently herd of a western holiday that sounded like it would be fun to celebrate, called Christmas. She almost had something for everyone, she just hoped she could keep them all hidden until December 25, after all especially with Yahiko he might get curious and start searching for the mystery packages just to have a peak… Then a smile curved her lips 'I guess I'll just have to keep him too busy to look.' It would only be for one week then she could hand them all out. 

            A thought suddenly struck her as she was looking in a shop that sold knifes she needed to invite Misao and the Oniwaban-shu to come, after all how could they celebrate without all of their friends being accounted for? Leaving the knife shop she raced over to a vender who had carrier pigeons. "Umm… excuse me." She called to the man who was currently feeding one of the birds. "I would like to send a message to Kyoto please."  

            The vender looked up at her and smiled before nodding and handing her a piece of rice paper and pointed to the writing set, "Just fill out your message and it will be 500 yen to send it." 

            Kaoru smiled back before she set her packages down to start preparing the ink. Picking up the ink stick she started to grind it in circular motions on the ink stone occasionally bringing it to the dipped part to bring more water up to the even area.  

Finally about half an hour later she deemed she had enough ink to compose her letter. Picking the brush up she dipped it in the ink thoroughly soaking the bristles before holding it perfectly erect over the paper and began to compose:

_Dear Misao,  _

_            I herd about a western holiday recently, called Christmas. It's a time where friends and family get together and give each other gifts to show the important people in their life how much they care. It is on December 25. I hope that you and the other oniwaban-shu members can come and help us celebrate this special holiday. Please come soon. _

                        Kamiya Kaoru 

            Looking over her handy work she grinned. She then handed the brush to the vender who promptly started to wash it in a bucket of hot water he had over a fire behind him. Kaoru shook her head as she noted the already frozen ink he'd have to do the same with the poor grinding stone… sighing she placed the letter and 500 yen under the grinding store and picked her packages up. "Thank you!" 

            The vender flashed her a smile of his own as he took the letter and tied it to the leg of one of the pigeons letting it fly away before pocketing the cash.

            Kaoru started to walk back toward the center of the market place when a voice stopped her, "Excuse me miss." Turning around Kaoru saw an elderly woman with kind eyes sitting on a blanket in the snow with several pots and culinary wares.

            "Yes?"   Kaoru inquired politely as she approached the older woman.

            "Please take a look at these and if you see anything you fancy let me know and I'll make you a deal." 

            Kaoru mentally shrugged it couldn't hurt any thing just to look… 

            There were several items on the blanket: A bamboo whisk, a few bows, some chopsticks, teacups, teakettles….

            Her eyes stayed on one kettle in particular, it was made of iron, and didn't really look like anything too special, but there was something about that particular one that made her curious.

            The woman just smiled at her as she noted where Kaoru's eyes had fallen. "I see you seem to fancy the gray teakettle, a very fine kettle it is. Made of iron it works well for both every day use and tea ceremony, and it is as real steal at 300 yen."

            Kaoru looked up thoughtfully, the lady was right that was a great price for a teakettle, and there just seemed to be something about it that drew her to it… 'Oh why not? A new teakettle will help keep the boys from getting too curious…' "Ok!" she smiled as she fumbled for a moment before finally getting her wallet out and handing the woman 300 yen.

            "Thank you." The woman said with a bow as she tucked the money into her sleeve, before wrapping the kettle up for her young customer.  Then assisting Kaoru she placed the new package on top of her ever-increasing mound of wrapped items before she started on her ways once more. 

            'I think I better head home for the day, I'm sure Kenshin's worried about me by now… I'll just finish my shopping tomorrow.' With that thought in mind she started off toward the dojo parallel to the setting sun…

AN: the chos starts next chap ^___^ this aught to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey I got the review, (I'll admit a year late) (grumbles stupid email…..) and here it is a new chapter of Tanuki madness. (pant pant) I honestly haven't written these characters in a long time (ducks) I realize you all have noticed…. Hehe so it took a little longer than I liked to get this chapter done and ready but here you go. One full chapter. I hope you all like the Tanuki (Raccoon) the fun has only begun. Those awaiting rekindled darkness I hope to get out chapter 26 for you at the very least before summer ends! (I have to re-read what I wrote to find out where I'm at.) I'm going to post a new chapter for my Inuyasha story new and then try to get one out for Rekindled. anyways here you go hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I owned Ruroni Kenshin I wouldn't need loans for college now would I?

Tanuki Madness:

Chapter 2

Kenshin stood by the gate of the dojo a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked at the sky. The sun was setting and Kaoru still had yet to return from shopping… If she didn't return soon he'd have to go investigate himself. It really bothered him that more often than not she got into trouble because of her association with him. He let out a sigh as he started to tick off the reasons he was not worthy of her or her love. However, he was selfish; he just couldn't bear to leave her again, even if it was for her own good. His amethyst eyes narrowed as he grunted in self loathing. The only thing he could do was try to keep his distance from her and to try not make her anymore of a target than she already was. He snapped out of his circle of thoughts as the scrap of a sandal against the ground caught his ear. Resting his hand on his sword he waited looking trying to determine who the intruder was. A large pile of packages came carefully toward him and he instantly relaxed as he felt the familiar brush of her ki. "Kaoru-dono," he greeted, "did you need some help?" he asked as he stepped forward to remove the packages from her hands. However to his surprise she quickly shifted away from him nearly stumbling in the process.

"No!" she cried nearly panicked. She honestly hadn't thought he'd be waiting for her next to the gate like that, but she honestly should have known better, this was Kenshin after all. Catching herself and quickly steadying the packages she tried again hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings or caused him any unnecessary worry. "Gomene Kenshin" she apologized. "but I can get this myself, thank you anyways."

Kenshin didn't look convinced but opened the gate for her as she carefully stepped inside the compound. He watched as the stack of packages swayed slightly as she walked. "orororo…" Kenshin looked at it with wide eyes trying to figure out how to help Kaoru with out getting another reprimand from the girl. "Kaoru-dono," tried carefully measuring his words to find the best way to ask her. "Perhaps Sessha could just take one or two, that I could?" He started to reach for several of the packages as the words left his mouth.

"Dame." Kaoru answered easily as she side stepped away from him again. Kenshin sighed as she continued her slow and steady trek to her room, if she wouldn't let him carry anything the least he could do would be to make sure there was no obstacles in her way. That decided he rushed forward to help managed to stop before he literally would have crashed in to Yahiko.

"Oi Busu!" the spiky haired youth called out, "what are you doing coming back so late with all that stuff?" Curiosity getting the better of him.

"Don't worry about that Yahiko-chan." She shot back.

Growling Yahiko launched forward "don't call me Chan!" he shouted as he grabbed for one of the packages tearing the paper a bit as Kaoru pulled away from the approaching boy. A tea kettle was then unceremoniously slammed into the youth's face.

"Since you have so much extra energy make yourself useful and put that away in the kitchen."

Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead Yahiko took the kettle and stomped away to put the kettle away muttering something about tomboy busu's and the day being late so he'd best get to bed.

Satisfied Kaoru started to head back to her room once more. Kenshin quickly moved to open the door when his eye landed on the torn packaging, "Kaoru-dono, why-" he looked at her concern shining in his eyes "why do you have sake?" He reached out and before she could stop him he held the sake bottle in his hands.

"Kenshin!" she cried out indignantly, "give that back!"

He looked at her sternly evaluating her. Had Kaoru been under a lot of stress or real upset about anything lately that he had missed? Surely she would have told him instead of trying to drown her sorrows right? The thought that she might be, especially sense she was protesting so much, greatly disturbed him. His ki reached out and tentatively brushed hers as his eyes narrowed on the bottle and then her face. The only thing he could detect was her rising anger.

"Kenshin, it's not what it looks like! So give me that back! I need it!" she tried to sooth his suspicions but was failing miserably.

Kenshin regarded her with steal eyes evaluating how best to handle this. He could give it back, but he'd rather try to help her with whatever problem she had than to see her drink them away, besides Kaoru was a lightweight and he preferred to keep any and all alcohol out of her grasp… but on the flip side if he kept the bottle she was shooting him looks that promised divine retribution… He finally settled that he'd return it to her for now, but he'd keep a close eye on her and decide then if he needed to confiscate this bottle or not then. Decision made he nodded to her speaking softly to try and cool her temper, "ah" he agreed, "I will give it back, but I do not like you trying to hide this from me that I do not." He reluctantly handed her the bottle after she had set the insane amount of packages down in her room.

"Thank you." She answered tartly as she quickly stood and shut the door to keep Kenshin's prying eyes out of her room. She was still annoyed that he had taken the bottle from her but she took a deep breath banishing her momentary anger away, he had given it back after all. "Good night Kenshin" she bayed him a real smile slipping back on to her face.

Kenshin nodded easing the concern from his features he'd think on it more in his room. "Good night Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru stepped back into her room and quickly set about hiding the gifts. She still had some shopping to do but for now… She fingered a fine dark green silk smiling down at the bolt of material she wondered how Kenshin would react to her gift. Tomorrow she'd take the fabric to the tailor and have a new hakama made for both Kenshin and Yahiko. She let a shy smile spread across her face as she felt a blush cross her cheeks. She had made sure to get enough extra martial to be made into a new hair ribbon and a matching obi for herself. 'I hope they like it…' she worried her lip with her teeth. Shaking her head she put the material to the side and looked at the sake. Honestly Kenshin is way too over protective of her sometimes, but after the incident with Eishi she really couldn't really blame him. But still the sake was for Hiko… "Baka" she muttered affection lining her voice as she made an extra effort to hide the high grade sake in case Kenshin decided to go batousai on the bottle.

The moon was high outside, the crickets chirped happily playing an easy going tune into the night. Kenshin lowered his gaze from the window in the room he was worried. She seemed fine but she never really brought things up to him unless it was really getting out of hand. Still what was she hiding and why was did she buy that high grade sake? It wasn't that cheep thin stuff; no this was expensive and contained a higher percentage of alcohol. He may not really drink but living with Hiko for so long he knew a good sake when he saw one. He would simply have to keep a better eye on her till he could figure out what was going on in her head...

In the kitchen the tea kettle sat on the counter innocently doing nothing, that is until a burst of smoke came from that area and once it cleared the kettle was absent but in it's place stood a familiar spiky haired form.

The youth looked down at himself with a grin this would be fun!

Looking at the nice clean white shoji walls he decided to start by fixing them up a bit. Careful to remain quite he looked around the room till he found the ink and brush set. Making quick work of grinding the ink he quickly wrote the desired words before picking up the evidence and walking towards the interior of the home.

A shoji opened as he headed for the room he believed he wanted. "Yahiko." Came a gentle voice "Sessha was curious to know what you were doing that I was…"..

"Oh, I was…. Uh…"... Kenshin looked from Yahiko to the ink and brush clutched in his hands. Understanding dawned on the Ruroni, "Sessha sees that I do." He smiled his encouragement, "If you wish to write to Tsubane-dono then sessha whishes you the best of luck, that I do."

Knowing a good opportunity when he saw one the youth forced a blush and nodded before heading into the last room. The youth smirked as he placed the used writing tools next to Yahiko's bed where the real one still slept. Then sneaking out through the window the doppelganger changed back into a kettle with a puff of smoke.

Kenshin moved easily through the halls just before first mornings light. He was getting ready to cook breakfast, however, he let out a small "oro?"" as he looked at the kitchen's shoji. In messy blank ink the word 'Busu!' was scrawled with a set of smaller baka's written all around it. Kenshin's eyes momentarily flashed silvery steal only to settle down to a hard amethyst when reason started to kick in. There was no intruder, of that he was sure… . A mental image of Yahiko holding the ink and brush last night flashed in his mind. He swallowed nervously at the thought of Kaoru when she would come out and see this…. She would not be happy that she would not. And while Yahiko liked to tease the beautiful Kendo instructor this was going a bit far. He sighed perhaps he should have a talk with the youth. He honestly was having a hard time believing Yahiko would do something like this, but the all too familiar insults and seeing Yahiko with the implements last night made it very hard for him to consider it to be done by anyone else. Yahiko would normally never do such a thing but perhaps Yahiko was at one of those rebellious ages that lead a child to push people who cared for them, until they taught the youth one way or another what was expectable behavior, and what wasn't…. In fact his own Shishou had literally pounded into him proper behavior during his "rebellious stage".

Shaking himself out of his past memories Kenshin frowned at the screen. He really would hate for Kaoru to see this…. A firm resolve filled his eyes as he turned promptly on his heels towards Yaiko's room. If Yahiko wanted to test his boundaries then Kenshin decided he'd be more than willing to help set them. The ink would be fixed before Kaoru awoke this morning, he would see to that….


End file.
